


a compendium of captain swan

by itscalledtrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, its-called-trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscalledtrust/pseuds/itscalledtrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a oneshot collection of everyone's favorite duo; the pirate and the savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. skin

Emma was half naked and rummaging around in Mary Margaret’s closet when Hook walked into the loft. He just barged in like nobody’s business. She didn’t even have time to grab the blanket from the bed before he rounded the corner and got a good look at her in nothing but her bra and panties. His eyes widened at the sight of her exposed skin as she wrangled for the comforter on Mary Margaret’s bed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she said, exasperated.

“Well I came to talk to you but apparently I walked in on something completely different.” Emma rolled her eyes at the pirate, who still looked like he was replaying the image of her naked in his head.

“Hook,” Emma said, trying to pull him out of his daydream, “Killian!” He shook his head as if to shake the image and finally brought himself back down to reality. Looking at Emma, he took his hook and secured it between the bed sheets wrapping around Emma and her skin, and pulled her closer.

“I hope you know that you’re beautiful, love,” he whispered in her ear. But no, she told herself. She could not do this here. Mary Margaret or David or Henry could walk in any second and catch her in a compromising position. She did not want a repeat of when she and Henry walked in on her parents in bed, ‘resting’.

But there were his eyes, blue and begging for the taste of her lips. She knew she was looking at him with the same desire.

Emma’s lips crashed into Hooks, gripping his collar as the lingering taste of rum coating her mouth as she let his tongue break the boundary her lips had created a split second after the impact. She couldn’t control herself and as much as her mind told her to stop, told her that anyone could walk through that door at any given moment, her body wouldn’t let her. She let her legs wrap around his strong torso and let her hands trail down his chest, mostly exposed due to his pirate wear. He lifted her off her feet as she slid his hand into his jacket, feeling his rugged skin and strong heart pulsing. She pulled away only for a moment.

“Latch the door, then let’s go upstairs,” Emma whispered in his ear. Killian resumed kissing her, wrapping his good hand up in her hair while he slid the large wooden latch shut with his hook and took to the staircase. Emma wrapped herself around him tighter, letting her hands explore his short hair, fisting it, wanting more. Hook could tell.

“Are you sure this is what you want, love?” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers so she could look into his beautiful blue eyes. She nodded.

“Now, take the damn leather jacket off. You’ve been wearing that thing much too long.”


	2. i could use somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot from Killian's perspective based off of the song Use Somebody.

You never let yourself take a breath and look around at everything surrounding you. Let yourself push your thoughts to never being able to be happy. You weren’t being fair to yourself. Just because you’re the savior doesn’t mean that you can’t be happy. That’s something you need to understand instead of closing yourself off to the world, Swan. Closing yourself off to me. 

And instead of letting in the love like you should have done, like you could have done by trusting me instead of locking my hand to that damn park bench, the wall in the giant’s castle, you filled yourself with false memories with a man that could never love you as much as I do. No one could ever love you as much as I do.

You need someone who loves you, Swan. You can’t keep yourself shut off forever. It’s not healthy.

You need me, love.

I know how you act. I know you better than you know yourself. You don’t remember the part of your life that was most important. The part of your life that involved family, Snow and Charming, not only Henry, friends like the dwarves, Granny, Ruby, Snow. A love that could have been. Me.

You’re beautiful, Emma. So many people have fallen for those beautiful green eyes that I think of every night before I fall asleep. Not a day goes by where I don’t think of you and how you’ve fallen for fools in your past and won’t let me in because you think I’ll leave you too. But I swear to all the gods I would never do that to you. I couldn’t do that to you. It would just break me. I would never move on.

To be honest, I didn’t think I’d be able to move on from my first love, but after meeting you, I realized that it wasn’t true love that I shared with her. I needed someone who had a kindred spirit. Someone who would cause me to stay up at night thinking of her.

Someone like you.

And while you were off in New York, you made new memories. You had fun without me. You fell in lust with another man. But none of it was real. Not to me. I knew that if I could just make you remember what we had, then maybe you’d realize that I was the one you were meant to be with. I thought that maybe if you felt the same as I did, then true love’s kiss would have worked. But at the time, you didn’t. You didn’t remember me, much less the spark we shared.   
I fought a war trying to get you back. You’re quite the feisty one when you’re determined. You pushed me away. And I think that was what hurt most before you finally caved. The fact that even though you didn’t remember me, even though I knew you were cursed, I was hoping that I’d break through. 

And I did. I fought long and hard to get you back. 

I hope you realize that I’m here for you. I want to be your shoulder to cry on, the man you laugh with, the man you make love to. 

I’m ready for you, Swan. Just say the word and I’ll be yours.


	3. true love's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after 'the jolly roger', Hook continues to push Emma away, and she wasn't sure why until today.

Emma was done living in the past. She was finally ready to move on, ready to try something new.

The ‘something new’ kept pushing her away.

She didn’t know why.

When Emma had tried to kiss Hook and he had denied her, she knew something was off. She had sensed it for a while. That action only confirmed it.

“Killian,” she whispered after he had placed his hands on her shoulders, physically pushing her away this time, “you and I both know something isn’t right. Do you want to talk to me? Or shall we just stand here and act impartial when you keep pushing me away?”

Hook looked at her, his eyes desperate and yearning. It was the same look he had given her when he saw her in her apartment in New York, when he had tried to kiss her to awaken her from the life of lies she had been living and failed.

“Swan, I just can’t talk about it,” he whispered as the space between their foreheads decreased, his skin skimming hers. In response, Emma grabbed Hook’s collar, probably looking a little too desperate, but she needed the advantage.

“You can tell me, or I can make you tell me,” she said, becoming more aggravated by the moment, staring at his blue eyes in frustration.

“Dammit, Emma,” he whispered, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Hurt me? You already are by not telling me what’s going on.” She released his collar.

“Oh, go on pirate!” a voice sneered, neither Hook’s nor Emma’s, but familiar.

Zelena.

Emma whipped around, spotting the Wicked Witch, close to the docks where she and Hook were standing. And then, she saw Henry, arms shackled behind his back, blindfolded and standing beside the witch, a dagger to his throat.

“Henry!” she shrieked.

“Mom!”

She lunged forward, advancing on Zelena, but when she had gotten close to the duo, she was blasted back by a green force field that was accompanied by a wicked laugh.

“It’s going to take a lot more than that to save you’re precious little boy, my pretty. Mind you, the pirate knows exactly what to do.”

“Hook?” Emma pleaded, “Tell me. Please.” But still Hook stood silent, solemn.

“If he won’t, I will,” Zelena interjected. “All it takes is a kiss.”

“The damned witch cursed me,” he whispered in her ear, “If I kiss you, you’ll lose your magic.” With that, Emma whipped around.

“I need to save Henry, Killian,” she replied, “please, just kiss me.”

“She’ll kill you,” he said, but his eyes added _and it will be my fault._

“Just kiss me.”

And then, his lips were on top of hers, passionately kissing her, a kiss that would probably be her last. At least it was a kiss with the man she truly loved.

Her true love.

True love.

Belle’s words came rushing back to her.

_True Love’s kiss can break any curse._

She kissed him harder, with more passion, and she could feel heat bubbling up inside of her, a force so strong she felt like she was going to explode. She broke the kiss, panting, and all of her magic came rushing out of her, directed at saving her son. Her hand whipped itself toward the force field, it shattering into a million pieces as her blue magic hit it. Zelena was as confused as ever as she forced the dagger out of her hand, the look on her face told Emma that.

“What…. What’s going on?” She shouted as Emma rushed in and grabbed Henry, shoving him behind her towards Killian and cracking her knuckles.

“I guess no one ever told you, true love’s kiss can break any curse.” With that, she whipped up her hand, forcing a wave to crash on the witch, hoping that the story of the Wizard of Oz was just as true as the rest of the fairy tales had been.

She was right.

The witch began to melt right in front of her eyes, shrieking and shouting until she was nothing but an amulet and a robe. Emma walked over to pick up the two pieces and then headed back to Henry and Killian with them in hand.

“Mom…” Henry said, who was untied thanks to Hook, “What just happened?”

“I promise I will explain everything to you, Henry. Let’s go over to Granny’s.” Henry shrugged, shaking a little as the three turned to walk toward the diner. When they reached the door, Emma reached for Henry’s shoulder. “Hey, kid, keep going. We’ll be right behind you, okay?”

After Henry had left, Emma turned to Hook.

“What happened back there, Swan?” he asked.

“True love’s kiss can break any curse,” she said again, hoping maybe this time it would sink in.

“But I tried to kiss you in New York, it didn’t bring your memories back.”

“It doesn’t work when someone has memory loss. It didn’t work on Belle when Rumple tried after you shot her across the town line. Why would I be any different?”

“That didn’t really register. I guess I just assumed it would break that curse.”

“Do you know what this means, Killian?”

“Aye, I think I do. Do you love me Emma?”

She kissed him, hoping that would give him a straight answer.


End file.
